Revelations
by PlainJaneyDoe
Summary: Henry and Jo are kidnapped and imprisoned. Does their kidnapper know Henry's secret and will he have to confide in Joe in order to escape? Multi chap. possibly Henry/Joe later on.


Disclaimer: Not mine :) just borrowing.

Hope you like it R&R!

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

The first thing Jo noticed when she woke up was a pounding headache reverberating through her skull like a jack hammer. She groaned, concluding that she must have had one too many last night, it wouldn't be the first time after all. After a moment however her foggy mind vaguely registered something brush against her face. She could also hear mumbling like someone was talking but it sounded far away.

Her mind gradually cleared and her eyes fluttered open to find a certain Englishman staring very intently into her eyes. "Henry?" She mumbled confused.

Her mind eventually began to catch up with the situation. She was lying on a hard smooth floor with something soft cushioning her head. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and she could make out a plain stone wall opposite her with a metal door in the middle.

She sat up suddenly, realising that something was wrong and the pain in her head spiked. She gasped in pain squeezing her eyes shut and gentle arms eased her back down to lay her head in the soft thing. "Henry where are we? What's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She thought for a moment before it came back to her. "The case... the Leahy case, we had just wrapped it up and I was walking to my car, I opened the door and... and then it just goes blank. I can't remember anything after that."

She reached up to touch her head which was throbbing and found something tied around it. He reached for her hand before she could remove it. "Stop, you have a head wound I'm guessing whoever put us in here knocked you out"

She nodded completely freaking out but trying to keep it together "okay so how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know" he told her "I woke up about an hour ago and I haven't been able to find a way out" He answered evenly as though he was discussing whether or not it might rain.

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Because it will do us no good to lose are heads" He said in a frustratingly patronising tone. "Also I have had some time to calm down". He admitted.

"Can you sit up? I need to clean your head wound".

He helped her into a sitting position and knelt in front of her. He was pale but unharmed sans his coat and scarf. His deep brown eyes were filled with concern as he gently unwrapped what turned out to be his scarf from her head. It was covered in blood and she felt a stab of guilt for ruining it before it was overridden by horror at the amount of blood on it.

"Don't worry" he told her noticing her horrified stare. "Head wounds always bleed a lot I'm sure that you will be perfectly fine"

He produced a pristine white hanky from his pocket and began to dab gently at the excess blood around the wound "Are you hurt anywhere else? " He asked her.

She shook her head mutely. He finished cleaning her wound and moved to sit back against the wall.

"You can go back to sleep if you like it looks like we may be here quite a while."

"That's alright stone floors aren't the most comfortable" She said picking up her makeshift pillow "Oh, is this your jacket" she realised feeling the expensive material.

"Keep it its freezing down here"

"Thanks" she told him gratefully. She was shivering in her thin t shirt and gratefully slipped on the cosy jacket. She moved to lean back against the wall shoulder to shoulder with henry wrapping her arms around her knees to keep warm.

"So any idea who did this?" she asked him after a moment.

"I'm not sure, it is most troubling"

"Yeah troubling is one word for it" She muttered.

They sat there in the dark in silence for a long moment. She could feel the cold creeping up through her jeans and she shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground. Henry just sat stoically beside her like a statue clearly not bothered by such mundane things as hypothermia. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to get up and inspect their prison. The four walls were pretty much identical dank cold solid stone, the metal door had a tiny square grate near the top but it was too dark outside to see anything. She sighed in frustration and plonked herself back down next to Henry debating whether or not it would be impolite to scrunch up his jacket and sit on it... she decided that it probably would. She glanced up at him. He looked deep in thought, probably trying to figure out how to get them out of here. After another long moment she had an idea.

"Want to play a game?"

He broke out of his reverie and regarded her with an amused expression "Such as?"

She thought carefully for a moment and decided "Eye spy?"

He gave her an unimpressed looked before ignoring her suggestion "How about chess" he said brightly.

"How the hell are we supposed to play chess?"

"Verbally" He told her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I suck at chess when it's on a board and you expect me to remember every move" She told him sceptically.

"blindfold chess can be learned through a variety of techniques you just-"

"Whatever" she interrupted him rolling her eyes and then had an idea "how about you tell me that story about your scar you never did finish it."

He looked at her carefully for a second before nodding. "Alright well I told you I was shot. It was when I was as you say a "real doctor", I was working… overseas in an underprivileged area... I was trying to protect someone who was in trouble he was going to be killed but I got in the way so... they shot me." He said it slowly as if he was carefully choosing each word.

She sensed there was a lot he wasn't saying but didn't push "How did you survive?" She shuddered remembering the savage scar across his chest.

"Oh uh there was another M.E. with me I was extremely lucky I suppose"

"Wow"

"What is it?"

"It's just that that was really brave"

"Of course it was did you expect so much less of me" He feigned an insulted expression.

She laughed "all right fair enough".

"Not that it made much difference to him at any rate" He said sadly after a quiet moment.

"Henry" she said softly looking around the dark room "what if they don't come back?"

"I have complete faith in detective Hansen I'm sure they will soon realise we are missing and be on the case" He reassured her confidently.

"What if they can't find us? "She asked him not understanding how he could be so sure.

"Then we will get out ourselves"

"How?"

"Trust me I will get us out of here one way or another" He told her grimly as though he knew something she didn't which probably wouldn't be too far off she thought sighing. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Even though she couldn't see any way to escape Henry sounded so sure he was hard to doubt. She shifted into a more comfortable position pulled Henry's jacket more securely around her shivering body and settled herself in for a long wait.


End file.
